The hyperbaric medical establishment holds that hyperbaric oxygen therapy is not effective with “normal wounds” (i.e., wounds that will heal normally without special intervention). Despite this established position, several studies have produced confounding results that indicate hyperbaric oxygen therapy can produce both positive and negative outcomes for the healing of normal wounds in both soft tissue and bone. A detailed review of the prior art indicates that there is no clear explanation or understanding as to when, how, and under what conditions hyperbaric oxygen therapy can be beneficial in such cases. Thus, what is needed are systems, methods and apparatus that can consistently produce beneficial outcomes using hyperoxic therapy over the domain from normal pressure to hyperbaric pressure.